Ask and You Shall Receive (Yaoi)
by xX Lustful Desire Xx
Summary: Male X Male Erotic Prompt Fic! Ask what you wish to read and Here will be everything your eyes desire. (Warning, this dish may contain Lemon/Smut/Slash/Soft/Con/NonCon/Threesome/Moresome etc.) Explanation, Index and Work In Progress in chapter 1!
1. Index

Welcome in this Sanctuary of **Pleasure** , **Love** and **Sexyness**!

I am here to make sure your most **Blisstfull Wishes** and **Thrilling Dreams** comes _ **true**_!

This regrouped one-shot stories will be for Male X Male **(Yaoi)**

If you're looking for Female X Female **(Yuri)** Please, find that other one in my stories by clicking on my account name!

The same goes for Male X Female **(Hentai)** (This one will also contain Harem that will include both gender)

So, **ask** and **prompt** me in the review to make me create the delightful scenes you always wanted to see happen between the characters you want. Like I said in the summary, it could be any pairing in any situation and you can ask for as many details you wish! (If you want to see them do something in perticular, say it! :D)

Clear demands will have the most likeliness to fulfill **your** desires. Please, try to make your prompts like this;

\- Character X Character (Ex: Kanan X Ezra **(I tend to write it like that** _ **Dominant X Submissive**_ **. I just wanted to precise because I saw a 'Ezra X Seventh' and I was tempted to make him screw her, but contained myself because I'm mostly sure it wasn't what was requested XD)**

\- Kind of relationship (Consensual, Non-Consensual / Old Lover or new relationship)

\- Situation or predicament the character(s) are in **(Please don't forget this important part :3 More details motivate my imagination)**

Write as many specifications as you wish, I don't mind long reviews. But, please, ask only one prompt per review to make sure I don't misinterpret and mix two or three ideas together!

Or, you can just tell me what you thought about a chapter so I could continue to improve and give you more delightful stories to you liking :3 Like everyone, I Love **good comments** and it encourage me to continue :3 or to write faster XD

...

This Chapter is also an **Index** (Because, some person ship some kind of relationship and others _don't_.) So it will be easier to know if you want to read this or this chapter and to jump to the kind of story you really want to read without having to pass on those you don't like. ( **Don't Like? Don't read!** And don't tell me in the review. Everyone has the right to love what they want. As long as I don't force you to read, don't force yourself to write me back bad or hateful comments!)

 **Consensual relationship;**

\- Chapter 2 **(Kanan X Ezra)** Lemon, Lover

-Chapter 3 **(Zeb X Kallus)** Lemon, First Time

 **Non-Consensual relationship;**

\- Chapter 4 **(Kallus X Ezra)** Rape by an Officer **(Now it's own story 'Authority Abuse')**

 **Characters from the Pages of other Stories;**

Consensual relationship:

-Chapter 5 **(John X Ezra)** Love will find a way **(Guess Star from 'Coming Out' written by 'Kindacrazymess')**

Non-Consensual relationship:

-N/A

...

 **Work in Progress**!

This is where I'll write on which chapter(s) I am working on! (The order of the chapters in a same category is irrelevant)

 _ **Working on Right Now;**_

-Kanan X Ezra (Resistance training)

 _ **Will Get to it Shortly;**_ _(Have the basics plot planned)_

 _ **Have got my Attention;**_ _(Also mean I have a vague Idea of what I'll do with it, but not enough to get to it right now)_

-Inquisitor X Ezra (Non-Con)

-Inquisitor X Ezra (Con)

-Zeb X Ezra (Non-Con)

-Zeb X Ezra (Con)

-Jai Kell X Ezra (Con, What happen in the dorm, stay in the dorm)

-Ezra X Stormtroopers (Cornered and propose sex to be released) (Maybe Ezra as a girl? It would be moved in the **Hentai** collection.)

-Zeb X Kanan (Con, Alpha male Vs Omega.)

 _ **Need more details;**_ _(Idea I received without plot and I still don't know what to do with them)_

-Zeb X Ezra X Chopper

If your request is in the last lists, it just means I have No idea what I'll do with them and either need more time to ponder on it, or more suggestions for them to unlock my imagination! So, if you wish to see a pairing appear or go up the list, take 10 seconds and tell me in the review :D

Also, even if the pairing you wish to see was already requested by someone else in the comment, don't hesitate to ask for it too! Pairing with popularity can get my attention sooner. ;)

Thank you for your understanding :3

See you soon!


	2. Kanan X Ezra (Con)

In this chapter, Ezra got captured and Kanan need to rescue him. They are already lovers.

Writer's Message ; **Cosplay Isn't Consent!** (But, cosplaying while doing it with the person you love is thrilling :3)

...

The door slide open.

Turning a suspicious glare to the Stormtrooper advancing toward him, Ezra's eyes opened wide with surprise and happiness the second the man removed his helmet! It was Kanan, smiling back at him widely!

The kid rose from his sitting position and rushed to embrace his lover with emotions, getting warmly wrapped in the man's arms. He wanted to stay like this, in this wonderful hold, for longer, but Kanan gently grabbed his shoulder to push him back, stooping a little to kiss him.

-"We need to get out of here quickly if we don't want to be separated again." Said the man after releasing reluctantly the tender lips of his lover.

-"Never again!" Exclaimed Ezra, tears menacing his sight. "I don't want to be kept away from you even for one more second!"

Kanan couldn't resist holding him again. He was just so much adorable, it made his heart melt. But, footsteps in the corridor made him frown and clench his grip. Moving away again, he closed the door and turned to tend a cadet's uniform to the kid.

-"Thankfully, I haven't been spotted. We'll hide ourselves among them and return to the ship unnoticed."

Ezra nodded and took the disguise in hands before turning back to depose it on the metal bench and undress.

Kanan wished to give him intimacy and turned away, but the long week away from him, longing for his tender skin under his, mixed with the sound of the cloth falling on the ground, made his mind run wild with his imagination. He knew the body of his sweet soulmate better than his own, and the thoughts he had made him glance at Ezra from above his shoulder. He was pulling up the white pants to cover his round, tan ass, his torso still bare naked.

Taking a deep breath, Kanan moved his hand to the door's control board and pushed a few buttons before turning to walk toward Ezra. He wrapped his arms around the thin chest, startling the kid who stopped while he had his arms raised to put on the helmet.

-"Kanan, what are you doing? We need to hurry."

-"I changed the password to insure the door would stay close." He hid his nose in the crook of the kid's neck, smelling the sweet scent of his skin. "Right now, I need you. I can't hold back anymore."

Ezra dropped his arms, posing a hand on the man's forearms. He leaned back his head on his lover's shoulder, whispering with a honeyed voice in his ear. -"I need you too."

Kanan moved a hand to raise the white shirt, sliding his fingers on the belly and chest's soft skin, moving his other hand to gently hold the thin neck while kissing it tenderly.

His sweet voice whispered to the kid. -"I think I have an idea." And, while licking the tan ear, he slid a hand from the thin shoulder, onto the arm, to the wrist he grabbed and made the boy wear the helmet. -"Let's pretend. I am your officer and you are my sweet subordinate."

Ezra chuckled. -"Where are you taking those ideas?" But letting his lover put the helmet on him.

-"It seems you've been a naughty boy, Cadet. Be prepared for your reprimand." Kanan teased with a false authoritarian tone.

Still caressing the torso of Ezra, he passed onto his nipple and started to fondle it, his other hand moving from the wrist to the kid's crotch, hiding in his pants to grabbed the growing member and massage it.

Ezra started to move uncontrollably under the tender stimulation, quivering with pleasure, as Kanan's warm breathing find its way under the cadet's helmet to tickle the kid's neck. Soon, he came into the man's hand with a cute moan. It has been so long since the last time, he just couldn't contain it.

Chuckling playfully, Kanan stopped teasing the boy's nipple to take his thin hands and move them on the wall. -"Naughty indeed. It seems you are more in need of this scolding than I thought." And he slid lightly the white pants to have access to the soft love hole, fondling it with Ezra's cum to prepare the way in.

-"I-I don't..." Ezra wanted to argue with him, but the man quickly found the pleasure point in his lover and made his mind go blank.

-"So, you wish to talk back? Instead, try saying 'I'm sorry, Sir.' until I'm satisfied. Then, maybe I'll go easy on you."

Panting, Ezra got caught in the game. -"I... I'm sorry, Sir."

-"There, say it again with more conviction."

-"Yes, Sir! I'm sorry, Sir! Awww." He couldn't hold back his voice, moaning from his lover's precise touch.

Kanan slid a hand in front of Ezra, grabbing his penis to fondle it too. -"You know what you want. Try saying it. Ask me what you really wish."

The kid hesitated a little, but still said it with his voice weakened by the pleasure. -"Please, Sir, I want you inside me." Ezra couldn't believe he was saying it out loud, blushing with his cute puppy eyes directed toward Kanan's, but his senses were all directed to the pleasurable movement made by the agile and swift hands, making his thoughts confused.

-"Good, Cadet. Here I come." Said Kanan with his sensual voice, taking a step back to remove the armor part before his loving member and moving forward to inserting it inside the tender, warm and wet hole.

Oh, the sweet, soft, touch of his lover's inside on his member. It instantly made Kanan's desire reach its climax. Moving his hips rapidly, he squeezed Ezra's penis to prevent him from cuming again, quickly moving his other hand to remove the helmet and muffle the teen's loud moan. Ezra's hands reached to the man's hands, weakly trying to break the strong hold.

Still moving inside him, Kanan whispered again. -"You know what you need to say if you want to be released." And he removed his hand, caressing the trembling lips with the tip of his fingers.

-"Please, Sir. I won't be naughty again. Please, let me cum, Sir."

-"Good, Cadet."

And Kanan released Ezra, letting him cum at the same time he filled him with his semen.

Panting together, he held his arms around the kid's torso, kissing his cheek. -"Although, I really wish you'll be naughty again. Then, we could do this again."

Ezra smiled, returning the kiss. -"I still prefer to call you 'Master'."


	3. Zeb X Kallus (Con)

**Welcome back Everyone!**

 **To hadesgirl015; I know I said I was most probably not using the first time thing, but, finally, I could keep your idea so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D If there's anything you wish to see changed, don't hesitate to contact me so I could modify it. And, don't hesitate too to tell me if it was to your liking :3**

Writer's Message ;Never say 'love is dead', because you never know when or with whom it will happen. **Love** is the **strongest** thing in the _entire universe_. It can trigger wars or close the distances between old enemies...

...

-"So, it's been some time since you decided to join us." Ezra reached to grab the sugar pot and tend it so Kallus could add some sweet cubes to his coffee.

-"Yeah, already 3 months." Smiled softly the former Imperial Agent. "Time really flies by."

-"Sleeping in the same room as Kanan must be tiring." Chuckled the boy. "Do he let you rest or is he constantly watching you in case you change your mind?"

Kallus kept his smile, but he sounded sad. -"It's not that bad... most of the time."

Ezra dropped his elbows on the table, leaning his chin on his knuckles, pensive. -"Do you regret your choice?"

The man's tone stayed soft, but he answered with confidence. -"Not even once. I was wrong, thinking the Empire could make the Galaxy a better place. Doing this fight, the right fight, with you all, fulfills me completely."

Ezra smiled too, realizing how quickly the former Agent had adjusted to his new life... and how, even after everything he did to them, they'd got used to having him around.

The door slid, revealing Zeb. -"Kid, Hera wants to talk to you."

-"What! Why? What did I do again?!"

-"It's more 'What didn't you do?'" Inquired the Lasat, crossing his arms with a grin.

Kallus hid his smile behind his coffee cup and Zeb laughed before the boy's face when he realized what he had forgotten.

-"..., ..., Karabast!"

The big guy moved to make way before the door. -"Better run if you don't want to make her more angry."

The kid did as told, throwing a quick wave goodbye to his two friends.

Zeb closed the door, sighing with a happy discouragement, and walked toward the sitting man's back.

-"So, I heard you feel fulfilled?" He leaned over the man's shoulder, posing his big hands on the table, trapping the former Agent between his muscular arms and whispering in his ear. "Wait until I fill you completely."

Kallus chuckled, posing his cup and raising his chin to whisper too beside the Lasat's ear. His voice was low and enticing. -"Is this an invitation?"

Zeb stooped more to nibble the man's ear. -"You remember which way is my room?"

Kallus had a light shiver from the tickling and nodded. Zeb took his hand in his and dragged him, being careful no one would spot them. He swiftly opened and closed his door before wrapping his arms around Kallus in a warm embrace, inhaling his hair sweet scent.

The ex-Agent felt this warmth spreading under his skin with a pleasant shiver, rising to redden his cheeks, then a little tingling in the back of his mind got him cautious... nervous. -"W-what if someone..."

-"No," Interrupted Zeb. "Not this time. I won't let you get away. I've restrained myself long enough and the only two persons who can unlock this door are occupied together."

The Lasat let his hands slide up and down on the man's arms, rubbing them with contained passion, before turning the man to lock his gaze in his uncertain brown eyes. -"Everything will be alright. Don't make me wait any longer. I don't think I'll be able to hold back any longer."

Kallus slightly nodded, never breaking the eye contact, and let himself be gently led back by Zeb who kissed him languorously, their tongues running, spinning inside their mouths fervently.

The Ex-Agent fell back on the bed, letting a low yelp escape him to the pleasure of Zeb and the man's face turned all red.

The Lasat stooped above his lover, a hand on the bed to keep his balance and sliding the back of his pointer finger on Kallus's cheek. -"It's alright. I'll be gentle with you. So, just let me hear more of your sweet voice."

-"For who are you taking me?" Retorted Kallus, shyly offended. "A school girl without experience? I'm not afraid!"

-"Your tone betray you," Said Zeb with a soft, understanding voice. "but I can't expect you not to be afraid. _This is_ your first experience with another male."

Kallus gulped, looking at the Lasat's big hand moving from his face to his hips, closing his eyes when it was inserted inside his shirt to caress his belly, then his chest and, ultimately, gently rubbing his nipple. The man bit his lips, containing his voice.

Zeb stooped more, kissing and licking the man's neck, whispering in his ear. -"Well, look at this reaction. You're sensitive there, it's already erected." Then, he dropped his sight on Kallus's uplifted pants. "And it looks like it's not the only thing erected."

-"Are you forced to comment every little thing." Snapped, flustered, a Kallus who was hardly keeping his voice in check.

The Lasat chuckled and removed the man's shirt, kissing along his arm until he reached his chest and licked his nipple, his hands massaging the soft skin of the white torso. Kallus let a pleasing 'Ah!' escape, quickly biting his own finger to prevent another sound slip his trembling lips.

Moving down, Zeb removed the Ex-Agent pants, letting the erected virile member free from his tight confinement and grabbed it to lick it more ravenously than a child with his first summer's ice cream. Kallus reached both hands on the Lasat's head, gasping when his penis was entirely covered by the big mouth raising up and down, but not as much as when he felt one big wet finger getting inserted in his virgin hole.

Zeb raised his head, enjoying his lover's flustered expression. -"It's alright, breath deeply while I prepare you. I won't hurt you."

Kallus wanted to believe him, and his nervousness slowly made space for the thrilling pleasure that was spreading across his entire being. He grabbed the blanket each side of his head, his chest rising and dropping with his heavy panting and Zeb inserted a second finger, making the man arch more.

The Lasat slid a hand on the beautiful torso, enjoying the sight of the muscles' contraction. -"You're so sexy, I could eat you alive." And captured again the man's nipple with his lips, rubbing his tongue on it.

A third finger got inside him, and Kallus bit the side of his hand, muffling a loud moan. His sweet voice exited more Zeb who pained to hold himself back and made him move his fingers more passionately inside the lovely hole.

He ran a hand in the man's sweaty hair, leaning his forehead on his. -"That's it, you're ready now. Continue to breath deeply." Advised Zeb with a low, manly voice, positioning his enormous member before the man's entrance.

Kallus felt something bigger than the previous three fingers slowly infiltrating his intimate hole, biting more his own flesh, but Zeb removed the hand before he could hurt himself. Holding it firmly, he locked his eyes in Kallus's and pushed a little more inside. The man's voice raised again and he started to squirm lightly, looking nervously at the door and Zeb kissed him to muffle his voice, making him relax again so he could insert the rest of his manhood.

His penis was entirely covered and he still held back, letting a few instant for the man's hole to adjust, but as soon as he felt him ready, he started to move his hips, accelerating the rhythm expansionaly until he was ramming against the waving ass.

Climaxing together, they let their satisfaction be heard before Zeb let again his forehead lean against Kallus's head, staying inside him a little longer to appreciate a little more the soft and warm contact of his lover's intimacy.

The door opened and Ezra walked in, opening his eyes wide when seeing the scene before him. He froze in the doorframe for a second.

Zeb and Kallus stopped everything, frozen too. They looked at the boy, wondering, fearing what he would say...

Then Ezra turned his head toward the corridor. -"Kanan, I don't think you'll need to watch over Kallus any longer."

He looked one last time, still faze, and walk away toward the Jedi's room. "Can I exchange places and sleep in your room from now on?"

They both sighed with relief, looking at each other with a smile in the corner of their mouths and started to chuckle together.

The door closed and round 2 started.


	4. Kallus X Ezra (Non-Con)

**Hi Guest who requested a Kallus X Ezra** _ **Non-Con**_ **!**

 **I could deliver it fast because I already had a similar idea and half of it written down! (*Blush*, please don't judge me :3) I didn't exactly follow your basic idea so, please, tell me if you still enjoyed it. If it's not the case, just say the word and I'll modify it :3**

Writer's Message ; Rape is **Never** a good thing in **real life**! But, for some kind of obscure reason, some of us are drawn to read fiction about it! Thankfully, **Fanfictions** and **Doujinshi** exist to satisfy us :3 _(Go hide in my secret room to read again some mangas reserved to an informed public *-* :3_ )

...

 **To the Guest having requested this Kallus X Ezra story = Thank you so very much to have answered back with such a wonderful review! If you ever wish to see a sequel to this chapter, you can request it and precise if you wish to see Kallus win and return or if the Rebels win and which member(s) find and comfort Ezra.**

 **Take care :3**

 **Such an Evil answer XD Alright, I'll make a sequel where Kallus win and play a little more with our dear Ezra 8) It may take some time since I'll first work on other requests, but don't hesitate to pass here from time to time or to use a account to follow this story (And, with it, I could pm you when the sequel will be ready) :3**

 **Take care :D**

...

Zeb pulled the kid's shoulder, yanking him to pass in front of him. The second after, Ezra felt two strong arms grabbing him, holding tightly his neck and head!

-"Arg! Let go!"

Zeb turned around, realizing the Kid's predicament, and tried to aim at the Imperial. -"Kid, get out of the way!"

-"I'm trying!" Replied Ezra under the blaster's noise, struggling in vain.

The hold was just too strong for his thin body and it kept him very close, struggling against the man's chest and crotch.

-"Sorry, Kid." Zeb eyes seemed to plead him for forgiveness. "You did good."

And the door closed on the Lasat, leaving the distraught kid behind, helpless in the enemy's clutch! He then heard the man sneering faintly in his ear and could swear the fingers slid on his cheek like a caress just before he was tossed toward the two Stormtroopers.

-"Escort him to the detention unit." The man's eyes strangely shined while looking at Ezra. "I'll join you shortly."

A shiver running along his spine, the boy was dragged away.

...

The door of his cell slid, revealing the imperial man walking toward him.

-"I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. And you are?"

-"Jabba the Hutt." Retorted Ezra, cheeky.

The agent raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

-"Look," Continued Ezra, defensive. "I just met these guys today. I don't know anything."

-"You're not here for what you know, _Jabba_. You here to be used as bait upon our return to Lothal."

-"Bait? You seriously think... wow! You're about as bright as a binary droid. They're not gonna come for me. People don't do that."

The Agent stooped to Ezra's eye level, looking at them, scrutinizing, like he was searching if the boy was telling the truth. The stare made Ezra uncomfortable, but less than the hand that reached to him. The movement startled him and he recoiled a little, just before the Agent seem to brush some invisible dust.

Smirking at the distrusted look on the kid's face, Kallus grabbed the thin chin and landed a kiss! Ezra's eyes widened and he moved back to free his jaw, his dismayed expression making the man laught before he rose and made a few steps back.

-"Search him." Ordered the Agent, staying right before the stair. He really seemed to enjoy looking at the two Stormtroopers removing forcefully every belongings they found on the boy who weakly tried to stop them.

When they finally left him, he was on his knees with only his cloth left on him and he darted a hateful look on the Agent. -"What was that about!?"

The Imperial Agent waited for the door to close, locking his gaze in the defiant electric blue eyes of the kneeled teen. The boy was obviously wondering why would the man do such a thing!

-"Stay still." Commanded Kallus, with a faint smugness behind his stern attitude, walking slowly toward Ezra.

-"Stay away!" The boy snapped recoiling, frowning, uneasy in front of the authoritarian man. Something just wasn't right about him.

-"I will make a second search. Can't be too cautious, Troopers tend to overlook tiny details." Sneered the Agent.

The tension in the air increased rapidly and the kid got back on his feet, like he was ready to flee. Faster, the Agent grabbed Ezra just before he could try to recoil more. He turned him, holding strongly his wrists behind his back with one hand while the second reached inside his pocket to take out handcuffs. He put them on the squirming teen, closing them so tightly that he nearly cut the blood flow!

-"Don't touch me!" Roared the struggling boy just before being abruptly moved and maintained on the wall!

-"Now, stay still or you might get hurt." Whispered the man, pushing on Ezra's head to make it lean on the cold metal and spreading his feet.

The Imperial Agent started by palpating from the thin shoulder and along the arms to the end of the sleeves, the way his fingers clutched feeling more like a massage than a search... Moving to the chest, he passed his hands under the vest and lingered a little too long above Ezra's nipples for the kid's liking. The way he rubbed his fingertips sent a shiver along all the boy's spine, making his entire body begin to quiver. Kallus smirked when he felt his prisoner's reaction, pinching the nipples from above the cloth!

This time Ezra jolted, turning his head to dart his look at the man, offended and afraid! -"Hey! Where do you think you're touching!?"

But Kallus shoved his head back on the wall, pressing it with strength! -"I am an Empire Agent looking for evidences on a criminal." His voice became menacing. "For the last time, I recommend you to _stay put_. Am I making myself clear?"

Becoming more and more frightened each second he was under the man's clutch, Ezra nodded his understanding, his cheek rubbing on the cold metal.

Kallus turned his hand to slide the back of his fingers across the kid's cheek facing him. -"Good, now stay quiet if you don't want me hurt you."

The man's hands returned to work on the chest's 'search', sliding down until they reached the bottom of the cloth and pulled it up! He made it pass above Ezra's head and it got stuck on his arms, the cuffs stopping it from falling.

A clatter was heard, startling them both! It was the strange cube Ezra had stolen from Kanan that got out and fell on the ground! A hand on the boy's back to maintain him on the wall, Kallus crouched to pick up the object.

-"What's this?" He inquired with a wicked curiosity.

-"I-I don't know!" Stuttered Ezra, knowing this just get him into more trouble.

-"Looks like I was right to search on you more thoroughly." The Agent exalted, shoving the cube inside one of his pockets. "I think I'll push my research even further."

His hands moved quickly, inserting the front and back of Ezra's pants! Yelping with surprise, the kid snapped and tried to kick the man's foot, but the trained Agent just moved his leg to evade the hit and kicked the boy's knee to make him fall and subdue him!

Now kneeling, his hands immobilized by the cuffs, Ezra struggled powerlessly in the man's grasp. When the Agent started to massage both sensitive places, the kid's soft skin, first shivering in the man's hold, begin to squirm.

Soon finding the pleasure point inside the kid's intimacy, Kallus sneered beside the tan ear, whispering in it. -"Looks like I won't have to be rough, finally. We've got quite a reaction in your front."

Blushing with shame before his body's reaction, Ezra bit his lips to retain a sweet yelp. Releasing the boy's erected loving member, Kallus forced two fingers through the kid's lips! Unable to refrain his voice anymore, every sound he made was broadcasted through his opened mouth! His moans filled the room, for the delight of Kallus.

-"There, you're feeling it, now." Murmured Kallus with a sensual voice, licking his upper lips. "We're getting to the fun part."

Widening his teary eyes, realizing what would ensue, Ezra bit wildly the fingers! Kallus screamed, removing his hand quickly and punched back! The kid fell on his side, dizzy, and, even knowing it was futile, tried to crawl away.

Raging, the man unbuttoned his uniform and grabbed Ezra's pants, lowering them so strongly he nearly ripped them! Then, clutching the slim hips, he yanked the trembling butt and forced his member inside it! His fingers' grips digged inside the tan skin, holding the boy firmly while he rammed repetitively inside him. The movement made Ezra scream and moan from a strange mix of pain and pleasure under the satisfied grunts Kallus let go.

The Agent comlink beeped, announcing an incoming call. Leaning over the kid's back, one of his hand grabbing his neck to maintain him on the floor, Kallus came inside the crying boy with a deep satisfaction. Keeping this position, his hand moving to muffled Ezra's sobs, he released the hip to take his com.

-"What is it?"

-"Agent Kallus, there's a security breach in the lower hangar. I don't know how, but the Rebel's ship approached without alerting our sensors."

Ezra's eyes opened wide, his sobbing calming. 'They came back, I don't believe it!" He thought, suddenly hoping the door would open with them behind to save him from this monster!

The Agent threw a surprised glance to Ezra. -"I knew the boy would act as bait, but I never dreamed the Rebels would be foolish enough to attack a Destroyer! Order all Stormtroopers to convert on the lower hangar. I'll meet them there."

He cut the conversation, frowning at the boy. -"Looks like you were wrong, but don't rejoice too soon." The corner of his mouth raised with an evil smirk. "Do you really want them to find you looking like _that_."

The kid's eyes became sad again. He was lying on the floor, panting, his chest bare naked, his pants lowered to the midst of his thighs, tears having stained his cheeks and reddened his eyes and cum dripping from his ass. How could he face them like that? What would they think of him?

Kallus removed his hand, smugly, knowing the kid wouldn't struggled right now. -"Don't worry, I won't let them reach you." He grabbed the tan chin, forcing Ezra to look in his malevolent eyes. "As soon as I've apprehended them, I'll return to continue where we left." Enjoying the despair on the kid's cute face, he brushed the soft blue-black hair and stood up, replacing his uniform. "Wait for me." He said joyfully, smiling again evilly before walking away with a creepy laughter.

Ezra curled on himself, resuming his sobbing as soon as the door closed.

-"Kanan, Hera..." His weak voice seemed broken to his ears. "I don't mind how I look. Just... please find me. Free me from him..."

In the back of his mind, he could swear he heard Kanan's voice. -"We will. I promise."

 **...**

 **Follow what happened in the sequel story "Authority Abuses"! (You can click on my account name to be redirected to my story list and select Authority Abuses to read it.)  
**


	5. John X Ezra (From Coming Out)

Alright, I was feeling for some fluff and poured everything in this one-shot :3

As requested in the review and by pm, this is a love moment between Ezra and John, the characters of the story 'Coming Out' written by 'Kindakrazymess'. She kindly accepted to let me write it and I thank her once again for that :D

I hope you'll enjoy your reading, knowing that story or not.

Don't hesitate to ask me if you wish to see chapters with characters from other stories like this one. I'll communicate with their author to ask their permission :3

Author note; Breaking the **invisible walls** society build around us isn't always easy. But, once you've found the **right** partner, everything will be easier to overcome.

...

 **Short side note to say how happy all your reviews for this chapter made me. It's always a true joy to see what you created please many people and, although I wasn't planing on any sequel for this chapter, I will consider it.**

 **I will most probably wait for the original story to be a little more advanced, maybe even wait to make it as a celebration for John and Ezra's reunion (because, yeah, I too wish for their happy reunion :3 )**

 **Until then, take care and Thanks again for your support!**

...

The market place was crowded.

It had been a busy day, helping John's father to move some stuff around to fill the next cargo, and the exhausted boys were returning home to see what John's mother could have prepared for the supper.

Being a merchant's son wasn't always easy, but, as John turned his head to look at Ezra walking alongside him, his hair all messed up and his skin still shiny with his sweat, he couldn't be more happy to have found such wonderful boyfriend, always ready and happy to help him or his family.

Feeling John's stare, Ezra turned to ask if everything was alright, but his sore feet stumbled on something on the road! Startled, John lunged to catch him just in time before he could fall, pulling him to his chest!

The fright passed and, relieved, John smiled while moving away a lock of blue-black hair before Ezra's eyes, holding him tightly with his other arm. -"That was close. You're okay?"

Regaining his breath after the surprise, Ezra was about to thank John when he saw someone stop walking to looking at them. The disgust in the stranger's eyes made Ezra realize how close John was holding him, caressing his hair tenderly.

What would have thought his parents?! What would think everyone around them?!

Ezra shoved his friend away and stepped back. The sudden movement attracked more attention from the crowd and a strong panic took hold of him. As more people were gathering around them, his breathing became short and uneven, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

John reacted quickly, grabbing Ezra's arm and running while drag him in a nearby alley. They turned two corners, hiding from the crowd's sight, and John pushed Ezra on a wall, taking the panicked boy's cheeks in his hands to force him to look at him.

-"It's okay, Ezra. It's over. Calm down."

But Ezra was far too frightened to be reasoned by words. Moving instinctively, John lunged to kiss him passionately.

The sudden move surprised Ezra, stopping his panic attack, but, the moment he could, he covered John's mouth with a hand to keep him away and spouted flustered. -"W-What -Don't!"

John grabbed the thin wrist, easily moving it away. He leaned his forehead against Ezra's, cuddling his cheek with his other hand. -"But, don't you see?" As Ezra wasn't answering, he continued. "It worked, you calmed down."

Ezra sighed. -"I told you a billion time, don't do that sort of thing when we're outside." A thud noise from afar startled the edgy teen, and he continued while closing his eyes. "Someone could still turn the corner and see us."

John smiled sadly, deeply wishing his boyfriend would overcome his fears one day, and leaned a faint kiss on Ezra's cheek, whispering to his ear. -"Then, let's hide in our meeting place. No one will see us there." Ezra seemed to hesitate, but John insisted. "That's the trick with 'secret' hideouts. Nobody knows this place beside us."

John moved back and Ezra nodded, letting his friend take his hand again and led him into Lothal's underground tunnel, where was their childhood secret place only them knew...

...

As they arrived in their hideout, Ezra yanked his hand free and sit on a pillow with a soundly sigh, still a little angry.

-"I can't believe you did that in the middle of an alley!"

-"Did what?" Questionned John, sitting beside him.

-"You know," Answered Ezra flustered. "That deep kiss."

-"Oh, that?" John smiled, posing his hand on Ezra's. "I saw it in a movie."

But Ezra frowned. -"Movies aren't references for real life!"

Sometime, John could really be such a child, it was exasperating!

John sighed, wrapping his arms around Ezra's slender body. -"So it seems." The hug was warm and Ezra didn't fight against it. He even leaned a little against John's chest when he said. "I'm sorry."

-"I'm sorry too." Answered Ezra. "For reacting so strongly. It's just... it..."

-"It was stronger than you. I know." John pushed Ezra's head closer so his ear would be just above his heart. "And I know too that my love for you is stronger than anything those strangers could say or think. Stronger than what your parents wanted to make you believe. Can't you hear how strong my heart beats for you."

Ezra listened to the rhythmic sound of John's heartbeat. It was fast, but steady, reassuring.

-"Every time I'm near you," Continued John. "I feel like my heart could run so fast it would jump out of my chest. And, then, I see your smile, and I feel my heart melting in me, reminding me it's still there."

Ezra raised his head, locking his gaze into John's, and his cheeks became burning red. -"Oh, John, how can you say all those things with so much assurance in your voice? It's like you're never ashamed of anything."

John smiled, -"I'll never be ashamed of the love I have for you." and kissed Ezra, holding his waist and his nape, his finger intertwined his the soft blue-black hair, holding him close, passionnate, and stopped only when they needed to find their breath again.

-"The only thing I can't believe," Continued John with his honeyed voice. "is how incredibly cute you become when your face turn all red."

Ezra frowned, blushing more, unsure if he should think of it as a compliment or not, and John landed gently another kiss beside his lips, then on his cheek, under his chin, on his neck and so on, pulling on his shirt to remove it, continuing along his collarbone, his chest until he reached his belly.

-"John, I..."

But John answered immediately, reassuring. -"I know you're afraid, but don't be. We are alone, and I'd never do anything to hurt you." He caressed the soft, tan torso, looking seriously into the frightened blue iris. "Do you trust me?"

Ezra seemed to hesitate for a second, but nodded and John kissed him again and again, holding his torso with one arm, caressing his side belly with the other, and, when he started to unbutton his pants, he licked and teased his nipple, changing Ezra's unvoiced complain into a sweet gasp.

Continuing to arrouse Ezra, encouraged by his panting and cute moans, John lowered himself while removing his boyfriend's pants, now kissing the skin just beside his half-erected penis. Holding it with one hand, he used the other to continue his caress while he inserted the manhood in his mouth.

-"Ah! John, no, don't!" But John continued, sucking and licking, "No, stop! I'm... I'll..." until Ezra came into his mouth.

Raising his head, John poured the cum into his hand and smiled tenderly while moving to reach Ezra's lovely hole.

Still panting, Ezra jolted at the slimy contact. -"No, not there!" And closed his eyes tightly, his whole body tensing.

-"Don't worry, I said would never hurt you." Reassured John. "I'll be extra careful."

-"It's... It's not that." Insisted Ezra, a tear escaping his eyelid to roll on his cheek. "That place, it's dirty."

John cuddled the cheek, removing the tear with his thumb. -"It's alright. No place on you is dirty, Ezra. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He held his nape again and leaned a kiss on his forehead before wrapping his arm once more around the slender body, whispering beside his ear. -"We too have the right to be happy."

Ezra reopened his eyes, relaxing within his boyfriend's embrace, and John smiled warmly, kissing him on his lips while introducing a finger slowly inside him, following the rhythm of his breathing.

Ezra grabbed the pillow just beside his head, clutching his hand on it. He struggled a little, unsure and afraid of the movement inside him, the finger twitching and moving forth and back, rubbing against his sensitive skin. The moment he could, he hid his face behind the pillow, muffling a sweet yelp.

John moved the pillow, his soft smile silently convincing Ezra to release his grasp on the fabric. He introduced a second finger, -"It's alright. Breath, Ezra." and continued to move them, aroussing more and more his trembling boyfriend.

Ezra wrapped his arms around John's neck, clinging to him tightly. -"It hurt."

-"It's because you're too tense." Explained John, calmly. "Try to relax, take deep breathes." He ran his fingers into Ezra's hair, caressing his head gently. "Trust me."

Ezra did as John said, breathing deeply, never releasing his hold on him.

John removed his fingers, kissing Ezra's cheek just beside his ear, whispering once more with his gentle but assured voice. -"We deserve happiness as much as anyone else." And he entered him, inserting his manhood slowly but surely inside his boyfriend.

Ezra tightened his hold even more, his hole clutching around John's member, but, considerate, his boyfriend waited for him to be ready, letting him get accommodated to the intrusion. After a moment, he finally relaxed, allowing John to move freely, and is uncomfort was soon replaced by bliss and pleasure. Everything looked suddenly different, wonderful, and he embraced the moment, letting John move as he pleased, showing him even more happiness.

After that, they loved each other for hours, reaching their apex a few times before surrendering to their exhaustion.

Laid beside each other, only a blanket covering them, Ezra was leaning against John's chest, his head and arm moving slowly with each one of his breath.

Ultimately, John broke the silence, talking softly. -"That was the best. I wish we could be happy like that all the time."

-"Yeah, that was great." Agreed Ezra with his voice half-asleep.

-"Does that mean..." Tried John with hope, "that we'll be able to walk while holding each others hand now?"

-"Hun-un, no way!" Denied Ezra immediately. "And don't even think about kissing in public!" He tensed, hiding his face beside John. "Oh my gosh, I can't even imagine how I'll explain all that to Kanan!"

John sighed, rubbing tenderly Ezra's back. -"Calm down. It's alright, I won't rush you." He kissed his hair. "At least I know it's okay here, in our hideout." He used a finger to raise Ezra's chin and look into his electric-blue eyes. "Isn't it?"

Ezra calmed down, realizing how wonderful his boyfriend was, and thanked the Force to have let him cross his path.

-"Yes." He answered with a soft smile. "In the hideout, it's okay."


End file.
